Why Total Drama Action?
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: No one really knew why Courtney wanted the million dollars so bad, people didn't even know how she got lawyers from two thousand miles away from her home. Though those aren't the only secrets that Courtney has hidden, but what happens when the only thing that comes out is about a Fire Ball?


_So I've been rewatching Total Drama Action because for some reason I missed all of World Tour and I was confused as hell when I started watching All-Stars. So a question came to mind for me. Why did Courtney really fight to get on Total Drama Action? This is my take on it. This one shot is a basis for my Total Drama mulit-chapter fanfiction that I will start once I finally get caught up, which at the rate I'm going shall be soon. This introduces a character who's been with Courtney through the very beginning and will always. Please enjoy. _

The only reason that she wanted to come back onto Total Drama Action was her mother and her father. Her father's reasoning was right after the million dollar case incident, something she called it in her mind, when her father called. "Courtney Leigh-Anne." He said over the phone, making the tan girl stand in fright, finally after three years of walking out of their life and disowning her he finally called.

"Yes Father?" She replied softly, not wanting to have anyone listen to what she was saying, she was sitting with Bridgette and Geoff right after they were eliminated. "If you're calling about Mother then she has a message for you already. She wants you to go the deepest pit of hell and burn there because even though she has cancer she doesn't want you back in our lives no matter what. If you want to talk to her, because I do not want to listen."

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. You're stubborn, both like your mother and I, but you're also a reasonable girl. I have a deal for you, I'll get my lawyers to get you back on Total Drama Action and you win the million dollars I'll forget the fact that you are disowned and if something happens to your dear Mother I'll make sure you get into that fancy boarding school that you wanted, no questions asked."

"Father, I'll get voted off no matter what." She replied, walking over to the window sill that was in the room.

"I'll get strings pulled so I know you will win. If you don't Daddy's going to be disappointed with his baby girl."

"I understand Father. I better get off here now." She replied, waiting for him to say one last thing.

"You always do. I'll see you in my dreams." He replied, hanging up the phone, a shiver of terror went down her spine, remembering all the things her father would make her do, how because of him, she was no longer innocent like everyone thought she was. No one knew she was uptight because she had to keep herself guarded to save her sanity, but it always scared her because in his dreams, she was everything that people thought she wasn't.

"Hey!" Bridgette yelled, looking over to Courtney. "Who was that?"

"Someone back home wanting to see what happened and why I wasn't on Total Drama Action." She replied, looking at her PDA. "I'm going to go and call my mom."

Eloise knew for the second that when Courtney mentioned her father, the odds of whatever was going on would not end quite well. "Mom, if I win we can pay for your treatment and we can start paying off your bills and make sure that you are okay. Mom, I love you and I'm doing this for you no matter what happens, I'm willing this all for you."

"Courtney, I guess I can't change what you want to do, but I want to know that no matter what I'll be cheering for you until the bitter end, whether you win or loose. Just promise me one thing, do not loose the innocence stubborn girl that I've raised and I saw on season one." She yawned over the phone, "I had a treatment today and I'm tired."

"I love you Momma."

"I love you too. Call Sahara sometime during the week because sometime because she misses you. Rogerson's been hiding from her because he's gotten back into it was whatever he does." She replied, "Goodnight Courtney."

"Goodnight Mom."

Three weeks later Courtney was back on the show, she sighed to herself in the shower, knowing that most likely everyone here hated her and whatever she was going to do, she had to make a choice, listen to her father or her mother? She shook her head, her phone on speaker phone she heard the voice over the phone. "What the hell is wrong with you Courts?" She heard over the phone, she could picture them sitting in their now shared room back home with her wearing a oversized T-shirt from her drug dealer boyfriend and a her fuzzy zebra print pajamas, her curly strawberry hair in a messy bun.

"I don't know what to do Sahara." She admitted to her best friend, laughing a bit.

"About what?" She replied, laughing.

"Everything that is involved with the show, especially how I feel about Duncan."

"Honey, do you want to know who the hell you remind me of with him?"

"Who do I remind you up Fire Ball?" Courtney asked, grinning as she used the nick-name that Sahara had been called ever since she took dance, people said she was a fire ball of energy on stage.

"You and Duncan remind me of Rogerson and I because you're polar opposites and I adore you two. I want to meet him, even if you two don't end up together I'm going to have coffee with him eventually."

"Sahara, you are such a strange person." She replied, turning off the water and getting dressed.

"Hey, I ran into your Dad today. He signed the adoption forms for when your mother die, if she does."

"I'm glad I won't be living with that bastard if that happens. I couldn't deal with the sexual abuse if something happened."

"I gotta go, I'm going on a date with Rogerson. An actual date, can you believe it? No errands and dealing with him going everywhere and then McDonalds. I'm quite excited."

"What are you wearing then?"

"Black sundress and purple wedges and I'm borrowing your purple bangles to wear also."

"Don't break them."

"No promises."

When Courtney didn't win Total Drama Action, her father called as soon as the cameras ended and her and Duncan wanted to celebrate alone. The moment she was pushed against the wall with Duncan kissing her neck, her phone went off.

"Duncan, I need to get that, it's probably my mom." She mumbled against his lips as she sighed, pulling out her PDA and checking it, her eyes widening seeing who it was. "I'm just going to step into the other room." She slid from the wall, walking into the bathroom that was in her room.

"Courtney, they showed the episode where you were eliminated, now I just have to say one thing before I give you the news I know you're going to hear. I am actually proud of you on how far you've come and how no matter what I saw you act very much like me during the show. Now I must say that since you did not win you are disowned and your mother needs to pay me back for the lawyers."

"The fuck Dad? What did I ever do to you? You left because Mom got sick and your perfect little family wasn't perfect anymore. I cannot help that fact and if you would pull your head out of your own ass you would know."

"You disappoint me Courtney." That was the last thing she heard from her father.

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears drip down her eyes. A pain ripped through her soul and she curled up in a tight ball, though nothing could help her with the next call.

"Sahara? Sahara what's wrong?" She whispered over the phone, begging for her life that her mother hadn't died, not while she was gone.

"It's Rogerson, he was doing a deal and he was shot. He was shot and the doctor's said there was no chance that he'll survive. Courtney, last night he proposed to me and he's gone. Do not take Duncan for granted. Hell, don't take anyone for granted. I better go, it's time for your Mom's meds."

It was twenty minutes later when Duncan found her curled up in the bathroom floor, on her PDA was the picture from Homecoming that night, with Sahara as Junior Class Princess and her prince, who was now dead, by her side. She was mumbling something about how her life was almost living hell and how Fire Ball's had to turn into one now.


End file.
